Użytkownik:Toa Akumo
O mnie Ilość Bionicli: Visorak Vohtarak, Toa Hewkii Mahri, Toa Norik Hagah, Toa Lewa Nuva Phantoka, Vezok Piraka, Tanma, Toa Kongu Inika Ilość Gier: Zatrzymać Morbuzakha, Toa Pohatu Phantoka (Bitwa O Moc) Ilość Filmów: Maska Światła, Legendy Metru Nui, W Sieci Mroku Moje opowieści Strażnik Ostateczna bitwa Przygody Łowcy - Pamiętnik Kity Toa Akumo i jego Rahi Postacie Toa Akumo Varin Ostateczna bitwa Część 1 Toa Nuva stali naprzeciw Makuta. Usłyszeli hałas i zobaczyli Icaraxa i Mutrana. -Już po was Toa!!!-krzyknął Icarax. -Zobaczymy!-odpowiedział Ignika, który przyleciał za nimi. Nagle nadleciał Matoran na pojeździe. -Jestem Vultraz i jestem Matoraninem Cienia!!!!!!! Za nim przyszedł kolejny Matoranin. -A ty?-Spytał Tahu. -Mazeka, walczę po waszej stronie - odparł. -Dziewięciu na ośmiu?-rzekł zdenerwowany Kopaka. -Może wyrównam rachunki?-krzyknął Takanuva spadając. C.D.N. Część 2 Ignika wykazał się refleksem łapiąc Takanuvę i osłaniając go deską powietrzną przed kulami Cienia Makuta i jednocześnie łapiąc Vicana i rzucając go w Vultraza przekazując Mazece który wystrzelił z Midaka. -Już po was Toa!!!-wykrzyczał Icarax i użył mocy kontroli Rahi i przywołał Niazesk. -Pora się zabawić!-odparł mu Kopaka i wleciał w rój szalejących Rahi. -Nie możemy dopuścić ich do Av-Matoran-wykrzyczała Gali i ruszyła do osady. Tymczasem Tahu walczył z 15 Bitilami i Kriką używając Tarczy by osłaniać się przed Nynrahami i równocześnie osłaniać Lewę który walczył a Niazesk. Tanma utworzył kule Światła i puścił na Makuta. Krika użył Crast i odepchnął Tahu na pole siłowe przytrzymując tak długo dopóki uważał, że jest śmiertelnie wykończony. Potem zaczął ucztę na jego energii. Pohatu przyleciał w samą porę aby rzucić się na Krikę i go obezwładnić. Gorast wystrzeliła Nynrah i trafiła Ignikę. -Zabierz mu Życie!-powiedziała i wskazała na nieprzytomnego Tahu... C.D.N. Część 3 Ignika przygotowywał się do śmierci Tahu, gdy nagle Tahu zniknął! -Gdzie on jest-spytała Gorast i odrazu usłyszała odpowiedź: -Za tobą! Gorast się odwróciła i zobaczyła Tahu z Mohtrek w ręce. -Extra maska, muszę przyznać-Tahu wyrzucił ją-Nie macie szans Makuta!!! Rzucił się na Gorast i cisnął nią w Vampraha, który walczył z Onuą. W osadzie Gali broniła Matoran przed Niazsk. Używała Wody ale na nie wiele to się zdało... Lewa, Kopaka i Pohatu w roju starali się pokonać jak najwięcej Rahi by ulżyć Gali. -Bracia! Śmiglećcie za mną!-krzyknął Lewa i poleciał używając Wiatru aby utorować sobie drogę... Onua złapał Chiroxa i rzucił nim w Mutrana, ale nie uniknął spotkania z wielką kulą Mroku, która odrzuciła go w rój Niazesk. Sutuacja przebierała dla Toa mroczny obrót(dosłownie!!). C.D.N. Część 4 Lewa wydostał się z roju i krzyknął: -Pohatu!!! Pohatu aktywował broń Rockoha i zamknął Niazesk w polu energii. Tahu oszołomił Antroza, ciskając nim w Vultraza. Krika dobrał się do Onuy i wysysał z niego energię. Ale Pohatu podleciał i rzucił się na niego. Tymczasem Rockoh wpadł na Bitila(jednego z 150) i wpadł do Bagna. Lewa użył ramienia Axalary i go wyłowił. Niestety obrona osady nie szła dobrze. Gorast przygwoździła Gali za pomocą Magnetyzmu i zaczęła wysysać Światło. Na szczęście Takanuva użył Lancy i odrzucił ją na drzewo. Kopaka stworzył Ostrze Zamieci i wyskoczył z Jetraxa. Szybko podleciał do klona Bitila i wbił Ostrze w jego wnętrze i zamroził od wewnątrz. -Onua-krzyknął i rzucił mu klona. Onua aktywował Pakari z całej siły uderzył w klona, a ten rozpadł się na miliony cząstek. -NNNIIIEEE!!!!-wykrzyczał prawdziwy i wyłączył Mohtrek w ostatnim momencie. -UF!!! Udało się! Icarax podleciał do martwych Niazesk i użył Ręki Cienia, by je zaabsorbować i stworzyć nowe ciało. -O rzesz-wyszeptał Mazeka. -Toa, już po was!!! -Zobaczymy!!!-krzyknęła Gali użyła Wody. Icarax nawet się nie zachwiał. Nagle zobaczyli, że coś do nich leci.. C.D.N. Strażnik Przygody Łowcy - Pamiętnik Nazywam się Varin - Toa Grawitacji. Moja Kanohi to Etru maska Waleczności. Zesłano mnie niedawno. Oto mój pamiętnik: Część 1 Ocknąłem się na plaży i usłyszałem głos: -Jesteś Varin, Toa Grawitacji. Masz Kanohi Etru - Maska Waleczności. Twoja broń to 2 miecze. Możesz je złączyć, wytwarzają fale dźwiękowe i elektryczne. Musisz wytępić Wampiry. Zagrażają Matoranom. -Świetnie, ale gdzie je mogę znaleźć? -Dołącz do Mrocznych Łowców. Kiedy je znajdziesz, uciekaj kiedy TSO się skapnie, ze uciekłeś wyśle ludzi żeby cię zabili. -Ale gdzie...-nagle Świat zawirował i znalazłem się na Odinie. Nagle usłyszałem głos TSO: -Czego tu szukasz? Co? -Chcę do was dołączyć. -Chodź za mną-odparł i zabrał mnie do dużej sali. CDN... Część 2 W sali było dużo Łowców. TSO powiedział: -Oto nasz nowy członek! Najpierw przejdzie test a potem do nas dołączy! -Test?-zdziwiłem się. -Musisz mi przynieść coś cennego. -Extra. Kiedy mam wyruszyć? -Teraz! Czeka na ciebie łódź. Poszedłem na przystań, wsiadłem i ruszyłem. Użyłem mocy Grawitacji i ruszyłem... Kiedy byłem już na jakiejś wyspie ruszyłem na poszukiwania czegoś cennego. Napotkałem świątynię z wielkim głazem blokującym przejście. Nie był to kłopot dla kogoś z moją mocą. Od razu go podniosłem i wszedłem. Wszędzie były ciemności. Nagle usłyszałem kroki dostałem po łbie. Wkurzyłem się i zdjąłem miecz z pleców gdy dostałem drugi raz. Byłem wkurzony do maximum i ruszyłem przed siebie. Nagle miałem bliskie spotkanie ze ścianą. Nie poddałem się i przebiłem się przez nią ale kosztowało mnie to utratą przytomności. CDN... Część 3 Kiedy się ocknąłem nie mogłem się ruszać. Byłem przykuty łańcuchami do kamiennego stołu, użyłem Grawitacji... na nic. -No i EXTRA!!! -Cicho tam!-usłyszałem. -A ty kto? Nie dostałem odpowiedzi bo stół się poruszył. 5 ludzi podeszło do mnie i uwolniło z łańcuchów. -Nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek!-zagroził. -Spox, nie jestem chamem. Można być Toa, ale można też być chamem! -A teraz pożegnaj się z życiem!-wykrzyknął i wkłuł mnie w jakieś ni to koło ni to stół. -A kablówkę tu macie?-spytałem, ale przekręcili mnie i podłoga pod spodem zaczęła się otwierać. Zobaczyłem w niej magmę. -Jest źle...-pomyślałem. Zobaczyłem swoją broń w ręce innego. Na szczęście maskę miałem na głowie. Zaczęli mnie spuszczać w dół. -Żywcem nas nie wezmą!-krzyknąłem i... zaczęło się. Użyłem Etru i rozerwałem koło. złapałem łańcuch i wyskoczyłem z tego piekielnego skwaru. Już wcześniej zobaczyłem innych skazańców. Rozerwałem im łańcuchy, zabrałem swoją broń(ogłuszając przy tym strażnika) i używając Grawitacji, przewróciłem ogromną miskę z wrzątkiem(do dziś dziwię się jak to sie stało, że nie wyparował. -SPADÓWA!!! Jeden z uciekinierów się przewrócił i coś go przygniotło. -Pomogę ci! Szybko!-powiedziałem i starałem się podnieść to "coś". -Nie! Idźcie beze mnie! Jestem najsłabszym ogniwem! Przeze mnie zginiecie! Wyrzućcie mnie za burtę póki jeszcze czas. Zostawcie mi trochę amunicji, resztkę wody i jak macie chipsy, też. -Weź nie świruj! A skoro mowa o wodzie to... WYŁAŹ!!!-krzyknąłem bo hektolitry wody płynęły na nas. -AAAAAaaaaa!!! Ruszył się, zaczęliśmy biec i uciekliśmy z jaskini. Inni już leżeli, więc zrobiliśmy to samo. Woda przeleciała nad nami. Znowu biegliśmy. Dostaliśmy się na most. Oni nas otoczyli. Jedna i druga część były zajęte. Wyjąłem miecz i krzyknąłem: -TRZYMAĆ SIĘ!!!-po czym przeciąłem most. Ci źli pospadali, ale na innej stronie zaczęli się tłoczyć kusznicy. CDN...